This invention relates to line guides for copy stands such as are used in word processing by a typist or operator to support a sheet or sheets of copy with horizontal lines of text. More particularly, the invention relates to a line guide that may be indexed by the typist or operator, line by line, down the sheet in increments that reflect the vertical spacing between lines of text, and especially to an operating mechanism that eliminates the need for the operator or typist to carefully adjust the line guide to the next lower line by careful visual positioning.
Typists using word processor typers, computer terminals, etc., often support printed copy to be typed on a copy board or stand. The stand generally has an upright tilted surface on which the sheets of copy are placed and often clamped at a convenient position for the operator. Often, the operator will use a horizontal line guide that may be placed below a line of printed text to be typed. This provides a convenient reference as the operator's eyes move back and forth between the copy material and the computer screen or typewritten product.
The line guide, of course, must be repositioned to the next lower line every time the operator completes a line. Usually, this requires manual repositioning of the line guide, which is a burdensome and time-consuming task.
Such devices are shown in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Date ______________________________________ 1,073,939 Spedden Sept. 23, 1915 1,723,332 Day et al. Aug. 6, 1929 2,283,493 Dickinson et al. May 19, 1942 2,331,139 Van Buren Oct. 5, 1943 ______________________________________
These patents illustrate the problem referred to above-namely, the burden placed on the operator of readjusting the line guide to a new line, and thus limiting the speed and efficiency of the typist.
The indexing line guide of the present invention reduces the difficulty indicated above, and affords other features and advantages heretofore not obtainable.